


Greatest Sandswell Drabbles

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Greatest Sandswell
Genre: Fauns/Sirens, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Assignment:<br/>100 - 100Word FanFics of my Novel "Greatest Sandswell"<br/>We are given 100 Individual Words to write 100 Word Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Sandswell Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> SIRENS  
> Sheela  
> Teefgr'y
> 
> FAUNS  
> Rossell  
> Seynth  
> Rytheral

FUTILE

Rossell was dreaming of waves. Some carried Shellfish in the rough surf. He might have been floating; unable to comprehend where he was headed. He woke up and realized he was surrounded by waves and jagged rocks of some far away cliff. He stood, the adrenaline taking over, on what he realized was a few miserable planks and only moments to try to understand where he was and why he was there. Seynth was no great mother, but he didn’t have time to worry about that. Instead he tried to avoid the impending death all around him and steer clear.

MURMUR

Sheela walked into her chambers, rotating her shoulders, causing her wings to shiver. Teefgr’y waited within, reviewing maps of the compound and making sure their fortifications would last the evening.

Sheela flopped onto the nest face first. “I hate war time, especially the waiting.” Teefgr’y blew out the candle he was using, waving the smoke away from his face.

He moved over to the edge of the room and cracked his neck. “My love, you will yearn for these quiet hours spent in misery when the battles begin, I assure you.”

From the muffled pillow, “Yearn? I’m not so sure.”

IGNORE

Rytheral was nowhere to be found. Not in the apiary, not in the holy warrior temples. Not in the fields grazing where he was occasionally seen. Seynth had all his bodyguards searching for him – all except the two that had been sleeping when he’d left his tree trunk, caught in some early morning spell. They were so bloody by now; it is likely their own kin wouldn’t recognize them. She paced the kitchen floor, ignoring her advisers who only wished she would go back to bed and let the guards find him. She made herself a cup of warm sap.

EMBLEM

The mysterious headdress that Sheela’s handmaidens were adjusting weighed enough to almost knock her to the floor. “I don’t understand why I have to wear this, I can’t fight!” One of her maidens huffed her feathers.

Teefgr’y came in from the hall and gave his mate a good-natured smile. “My love, it is not for battle but for the males when they battle. You will need to provide them with the hope and strength to keep fighting.”

“I shall dress as one of the Royal Guard then and prop a dummy in my place. Or conjure! I’ll not wear it!”

BONE

The caves below Greatest Sandswell are extraordinary.  The oddest thing is they are bone white.  All of the salt water has been wearing away colors for years, leaving not just completely alabaster stones, but pockmarks, almost like the stone was sick of the sea, that water gurgled through and spat itself back into it’s parent element. 

This is where Teefgr’y’s body was brought.  It is the burial place where only the highest of the high royals in Greatest Sandswell are laid to rest and no one has argued with Sheela when she demanded his body receive the treatment of Queens.

 


End file.
